To drawn into you
by SiNfULLoc3an9
Summary: Prison from future. Twisted love. An emblezzement changing lifes. An handsome warden hiding his deep pain. An intense, captivating voyage into submission. I’m the warden’s dedicated pet.


~Sweet Punishment~ "I'm The Warden's dedicated Pet"

**-Hentai**

**-I don't own the anime "Amai Chōbatsu" as well as the related manga written by Show Izumi.**

An "Amai Chōbatsu" fanfiction. A side story created by me, a common reader of the English manga. It's a personal way of seeing things happening in the manga, deepening the psyche and the relationship between characters.

"An infernal stay in a prison from the future, turned into a sweet, submissive, punishment"

**Warning: hard sex scenes, light bondage, fingering, submission, domination. If u don't like don't read xx**

**UwU **first attempt as writer, be good x.

Chapter 1: Saotome Hina -Black Wings-

_Trial day, March 2026 _

It's been two months.

Two horrible months. I feel like living in my worst nightmare and as I struggle to open my eyes I realise I'm hopeless.

'_That's not a dream, you Baka. That's reality.' _

I am past the phase 'that's all a stupid joke', yet I can't help thinking someone would suddenly pop up telling me it's actually a joke. I really need some warmth right now. I- I can't help my grip tightening on the wooden shelf I'm laying my hands on. It's time.

The jury has come back.

Behind me there have to be hundreds of people, I know, I can feel their hatred and disgust towards me, I am not able to turn around and face their faces, eyes, blaming me. But hey- I'm innocent, Hina, why are you behaving like the worst of the criminals?

_You need to keep up a little more Hina, just a few days and everything will be back to normal and we'll be get married in a few months, just do that for me. _

It's Yakumo's voice, warming my soul, I know he's behind me, he is the only one who believes I'm innocent, and I will fight for him. Exhaling slowly I drift my eyes open, hoping to catch a glimpse of reassurance in the jury's features. I find none, they are impassive. And- Oh, as I lock my gaze with the one at the extreme right, I understand. He knows I'm watching, and smirks.

The judge chatches then my attention.

-Saotome Hina, we are here to emit the final sentence due to the charge of embezzlement at your expense. Due to the evidences we have recently been showed, the jury declares you

Guilty of embezzlement- _No! I can't believe it. I'm innocent! I'm not guilty!_

-and sentenced you to a year of imprisonment. The court is dismissed. Take her away.-

My eyes are widening and watering but I don't care, I feel something cracking as four firm hands encircle my elbows, they are police officers.

I turn around and look for Yakumo, in desperate need of salvation.

Between the noise due to people dismissing too, my gaze catches a glimpse of dark, purplish, almost black hair and cutting dark gaze piercing me. My mouth falls wide, but then... again they are dragging me out. Just who is that one staying still at his seat? Why isn't he going away?

-No, onegai, I'm innocent, I beg you to listen!- I find myself shouting.

-Hina!

-Yakumo!- I snap my head on my left, and then I meet his light gaze, his sorrowful features, I can see his pain. How I would like to hug him, but the grip on my elbows is too tight and he is held back by others officers, I feel wet rivers on my cheeks as I get closer to the wooden door.

-I know you are innocent, Hina! I'll prove your innocence! It's a promise, just wait!

On the outside waves of paparazzi and cameras flashing on me, saying 'This is Saotome Hina, accountant to the Akatsuki company, recently declared guilty of embezzlement' then I hear sentences like 'Why did you do that?' 'Payback was not enough?' 'You bitch' and so on, but I don't dare to look up the jacket they gave me to cover my face, I feel guilty anyway. Even though I'm innocent. Why those judges did that? What on earth I've done to deserve this?!

What's this feeling inside? It's not right! I was to get married to Yakumo and now... everything is a mess.

@•@

I am told they are bringing me to a newly opened prison. Kokuyoku prison. An ultimate prison, with high security, mixed between women as well as men. _I am going to be able to bear it? _

-Don't worry- the officer voice is calm, calculated, but I so need someone reassuring me -make sure to avoid troubles and a year will fly right away.- I close my eyes, a new side of my life is starting.

Kokuyoku prison is intimidating, as I come closer the entrance I realise it is like an ancient castle, on the outside, its black facade is quite scaring, I don't understand how people can work here. The inside isn't any better. It really looks like those dark castles in horror movies, even the echo of our shoes making creepy sounds is freaking me out. I've been walking for the past 5 minutes, with a officer at my right side pushing my back through the way, the other one behind me, checking I didn't make any weird movement. But hey- I'm handcuffed, you know, it's not like I have much freedom.

They stop by a door, then the one beside me opens it and I am greeted in a cold, huge room. A chair, like a throne in the middle of the room. I am thrown at the floor, the front facing the chair. The guards accompanying me positioned close to their companions forming a kind of passage. They stand at attention, as the door cracked and light yet firm steps come closer and closer to my back. My heart is racing and my head is dizzy.

_Thud, thud, thud_

-A greeting to our chief of the guards. Kneel before Myojin Aki.

As I raise my head I can't help but wide my mouth. My gaze travels from his black leather boots, to his pitch black uniform, his silver grades shining from his right shoulder to his chest, his white gloves, and a...whip. He seats. He is impeccable, yet what sticks me is the gorgeousness of his face. His features are so cool, cold but not in an intimidating way, no, this man would have no trouble scaring people with his stone look, still there is that something, that glimpse flashing his purple empty orbs, that makes me... tremble. I'm not scared, I'm just... thrilled. His thin lips stay tightened, as his almost black locks cover for a moment one of his orbs, his black hat with a skull brooch completed the impeccable look of this unknown man. He doesn't speak, I desume he is studying me, too. I feel hot.

@•@ 

As soon as I lay my gaze on her little, curvy frame, I felt tickles in my insides, I am going to enjoy this. Two months torturing myself, hoping for a right punishment to whoever did _that _to _her, _and now... she is going to pay. She is staring, I don't like it. 

-3077

She looks puzzled. -what?

-This is your name here.- I tap her high cheekbone with my foot, she is in a lower position, she has to understand it. -what's your answer?

-oh, yes- how stupid.

-Yes what?- I make sure to flip my tiptoe from her little chin towards the ceiling so that her eyes crossed mine, she won't have any freedom here.

-Yes Sir.

-Name's Myojin Aki, first-degree officer and head of the guards. I am also the guardian of Kokuyoku. 

_I'll make you hopeless_

Another tap on her chin -starting today you will be kept under strict surveillance 24/24. You must obey every single order of mine. My orders are absolute.-

She gasps, I can see a shadow of fear in her eyes and I feel pleasure. She deserves this. -Until you are released, you are not allowed to have any freedom, got it?

I feel my fists clenching around my whip, if she was a guy I'd whip him for not answering. 

-I said, understood?

-Y-yes

I remove my foot as I stand up. -Since 2026, this prison has become mixed, due the high amount of criminals and the lack of space. Anyway, among the prisoners, you are the only female.-

-huh?

I twirl around just to see her face. Her half opened little mouth, her eyes... Yes she is lost, hopeless, she reminds me of... 

-Stop acting weakly and innocently, you criminal. Your stay here is not by chance. But don't worry I will make sure to give all the ones just like you the deserved punishment for their misdemeanours.

I gesture for the guard on my side. -Make her stand up, time for a physical checkup. 

-Follow me.

Not giving the girl a second glance I start walking straight to the infirmary, knowing she is following behind. 

The corridor is long and tight enough for three people to pass by at once though they don't seem to have any problems in doing that. I exchanged a glance with the two guards and say -You are free to go back to your jobs, I'll handle it there. Come in.

I locked the door.

-Get undressed.

@•@

My mind went blank when I heard his deep voice and averted his cold stare.

I snapped. -Nani?

-All the inmates are obligated to undergo a physical examination upon admission.

My cheeks are feeling hot.

-Hurry Up, I told you my orders are absolute.- He flashes me with his piercing eyes and my knees are week, why me? I don't know what he is going to do then. I look around but nobody is in the room, I can't ask for help.

I can't believe I'm doing it in front of another guy different from Yakumo.

I unzip my uniform and let it slid down the floor. My cheeks are flushed.

He is like a stone. His gaze didn't change a bit.

-All of it.

He really wants me to unbutton my bra and panties?

I do it. If I could die I'd do it right now.

-I-is it ok?- I ask uncertainly, he should think of me as a crybaby I can't even formulate a complete sentence without stuttering. Anyway I pick up my uniform covering myself up from his hungry eyes, though they didn't show any emotion, I'm sure they ran upon my whole body at least twice. Oh god he is not answering.

-Can I put my clothes on now?

-Who said you can put it on?- he comes closer -lay on the bed with your legs facing the door.

Oh god. Now? He is staring at me so intensely.

He brings his gloved index and nibbling at its top he slid out his long fingers in an extremely... _sexy_ way.

I feel fear but I do wonder... why his eyes are so... empty?

A touch. A caress.

A feather.

Long fingers brushing lightly at my sides from my shoulder to my left hip, tracing the line back to my stomach and belly button. My hips again. I'm shuddering.

His touch is soft.

Is he doing it on purpose?

Then it happened, he grabs my hips, widening my legs, cool air like a breath, on my insides, left at his impassive gaze.

_Ah _I moan, how shameful.

-Please, stop doing that. You have no rights...

-I think I made myself clear that here it's _you _having no rights. And it's still _you _not being in the _position _to boss around.- he widens my lips and takes a look of my insides.

-3077, tell me why are you so _wet, _it's just a physical examination.

-No!

I close my legs but he is stronger, he regains his previous position. His thumb is on my nub, then on my clit tracing small, slow patterns. I feel shots of electricity.

_Ah! Ah, ah, ah! _

He pinches my sensitive clit earning a small cry.

-What are you thinking? You are in jail, you criminal. This is a place to atone your crimes, and yet- what's this behaviour for?

-S-stop.

-This is where you are going to be punished.- his fingers brush my entrance tears are streaming down my cheeks. -for your awful crimes.

_Ah _his fingers are so deep inside me. Oh Yakumo, where are you? I feel like being pierced by his cold glare; his eyes are so dark purplish and his features are impassive.

-Stop it!- I demand. He makes circle patterns and I close my eyes as I feel my release coming closer.

_Oh God! _I repeat as I come over his long fingers feeling so vulnerable and weak, I feel my mind drifting painfully into oblivion before hearing his deep, yet demanding voice speaking.

-This is just the beginning.

I remember his putting on the gloves before shifting into nothingness.

@•@

**_So, how was it? Good, exciting, harsh, bad? My writing skills may need a little help here, but I think all I need is exercise. _**

**_Please leave a review whether you enjoyed or hated it, critics accepted. _**

**_Now, should I continue this?_**


End file.
